Pas mieux que nous
by MlleHeathcliff
Summary: [RECUEIL DU FOF]Recueil sur Dragon Ball Z. Sera complété au fil des nuits du Fof. Tout raiting, tout couple ou pas. Thème : Faiblesse/Turbulence/
1. Le temps d'une faiblesse

Coucou ! Voici un nouvel OS pour vous. Un peu mieux que l'autre (Vote).

Cet OS est écrit dans le cadre des Nuit du Fof (Forum Francophone) pour le thème **Faiblesse**

Un gros kiss à Crime Passionnel qu'on ne cite plus maintenant !

* * *

Le sang battait contre ses tempes ; la tête lui tournait. Cette douleur écrasante lui vrillait les pensées. Sa respiration erratique, déchirante, empêchait l'oxygène de lui parvenir. La lumière l'aveuglait ; l'air l'agressait ; les bruits étourdissants lui procuraient une sensation pénible et lancinante. Tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui semblait avoir été créé pour lui nuire, l'affaiblir, le décontenancer. Son seul répit : cette caresse humide et fraîche. Elle l'effleurait par moments, puis s'en allait quand elle lui avait transmis toute sa fraîcheur et son humidité. Ainsi de suite, depuis quelques heures, ce massage durait. Il aurait voulu que cela s'arrête, mais le mal qui l'habitait n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le laisser tranquille.

Derrière ses pupilles, paupières closes, le monde était bien plus calme. Les volets de la pièce avaient été descendus ; seuls de fins rayons pouvaient traverser le métal froid. L'air ambiant était à une température acceptable compte tenu du malade étendu dans le lit. Ce dernier n'était pourvu que d'un drap unique, en plus de l'oreiller et du matelas. Une femme était penchée au-dessus de lui. Elle le couvait du même regard que celui d'une mère inquiète pour son enfant.

Les Sayens ne tombaient pas malade, enfin, pas sur Terre. Bulma prit grand soin de l'homme, le père de son fils. Elle détestait le voir faible comme cela. Il avait beau avoir un caractère de cochon, elle l'aimait. Elle l'aimait, elle l'aime et elle l'aimerait sûrement longtemps encore.

 **FIN**

* * *

Un avis ? Un commentaire ? C'est en bas !


	2. La peur incite au calme

Os écrit dans le cadre des nuits du Fof (Forum Francophone) avec le thème **Turbulence**

Disclaimers : Le manga n'est pas à moi, je ne touche pas d'argent, seule l'histoire m'appartient.

* * *

 **La peur incite au calme**

* * *

Goten et Trunks étaient tranquillement assis, leurs jambes se balançant doucement dans le vide. Ils étaient étonnement tranquilles pour l'occasion. Dendé les avait invités à passer un week-end au palais. Ce n'était pas rare, mais dans ce genre de situation, les deux garçons étaient toujours prêt à faire les quatre cents coups ensemble. Alors Bulma et Chichi, telles les deux mères qu'elles étaient, trouvaient cela louche. Trunks paraissait troublé et Goten soucieux. Ce n'étaient pas des expressions qu'on avait l'habitude de voir sur le visage de garçons aussi jeunes même après les épreuves qu'ils avaient vécus.

Végéta était encore en convalescence mais il pouvait se déplacer et se débrouiller seul. Il n'avait plus, comme il le disait si bien, « besoin d'être materné ». Bulma et lui avait conversé plusieurs fois de l'état des deux enfants. Végéta, dans sa grande mansuétude, avait bien voulu voir ce qu'il se passait. Après tout, il n'était pas méchant, juste un peu difficile avec les émotions.

S'approchant des deux jeunes, il leur demanda de lui faire une place entre eux. S'exécutant rapidement, le sayen put s'installer, balançant lui aussi ses jambes. Il ne dit rien pendant plusieurs minutes, cherchant à savoir s'ils allaient amener eux même le sujet. Ce ne fut pas le cas. Tout ce qu'ils firent se fut de se blottir contre lui en un câlin possessif. Toutes les personnes présentes dehors virent cela elles étaient toutes bouche bée. Le brun serra les enfants contre lui et leur demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Comme le lui avait soufflé son instinct, le problème venait de son récent état souffrant. Tout ce qu'il put faire fut de les réconforter sur le fait qu'il allait bien, qu'il n'allait plus rien lui arriver et qu'ils n'avaient pas à s'en faire. Ils parurent, après le discours, plutôt convaincu. Un éclat de malice passa rapidement dans leurs yeux quand ils se regardèrent et, sitôt dit sitôt fait, ils partirent dans le palais du petit Dieu, allant préparer leur nouvelle bêtise. Turbulent comme ils étaient, cette période de – presque – veille leur avaient donné faim. Ils allaient pouvoir s'amuser et bouger partout mais cela, seulement après un bon repas.

 **FIN**

* * *

Un avis ? Un commentaire ? C'est en bas !


	3. Ne le juge pas ainsi

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Voici un nouveau petit texte.

Ecrit dans le cadre des nuits du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème **Traître**

 **Disclaimers : Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire en bas, je ne touche rien.**

 **Perso : Yamcha & Bulma & Végéta**

* * *

 **Ne le juge pas ainsi**

* * *

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu l'as préféré à moi ! Nous étions ensemble, heureux et il a fallu qu'il se ramène sur Terre pour que tu tombes amoureuse de lui ! Pourquoi Bulma ? Pourquoi !?

\- Que veux-tu donc que je te réponde ? Si je le savais, je te l'aurais dit.

\- A oui, vraiment ? Je n'arrive même plus à me défaire de cette idée. Tu aimes un traître Bulma.

\- Je te prierais de bien vouloir surveiller ton langage.

Après cela, la conversation cessa. Ce sujet revenait toujours sur le tapis quand elle avait le malheur de croiser Yamcha. Elle avait beau aimer profondément l'homme, l'idée qu'il dise du mal de son marie la répugnait.

La jeune femme se tourna vers la fenêtre. Elle était à bout. A chacune de ces petites disputes elle n'en pouvait plus. Pourtant, son ami était quelqu'un de vraiment sympathique mais … plus maintenant, plus avec elle et surtout pas avec Végéta dans les parages. Il pouvait le tolérer mais guère plus.

A bout de nerf, Bulma se laissa choir sur un siège non loin d'elle. Elle aurait aimé ne pas le croisé. Pas aujourd'hui, pas en ce moment. Pour une fois que leurs vies étaient calmes, il fallut que Yamcha passe faire un petit « coucou ».

La scientifique laissa ses émotions la guider et, dans un élan d'espoir, appela à l'aide. Elle ne voulait qu'une épaule pour pleurer. Elle ne voulait qu'un peu de chaleur après un aussi dur conflit intérieur. Elle le savait, elle choisirait toujours sa famille, mais il aurait pû faire l'effort de comprendre.

La mère de Trunks se permit quelques sanglots bruyants. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait changer ? Son mari s'entraînait avec son fils alors à quoi bon résister ? Absorbé par l'immense effort de ne pas avoir mal à la tête, Bulma n'entendit pas l'homme passer la porte, discutant rapidement avec son fils. Devant le spectacle qu'offrait la mère ou l'épouse, les deux énergumènes se stoppèrent. Trunks, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir, leva la tête vers son père, espérant capter son regard. Ce ne fut pas le cas.

Les cheveux encore mouillés de la douche et ne portant qu'un pantalon et des chaussures, Végéta s'approcha lentement de sa femme, contournant son si gracieux pouffe et l'entoura de ses bras. On pouvait dire ce que l'on voulait, le sayen aimait cette femme comme il n'avait aimé personne. Passant outre le fait d'être devant sa progéniture, le prince prit la masse pleurante dans ses bras et l'emmena directement dans leur chambre à coucher.

Trunks, lui, alla voir son meilleur ami Goten pour demander conseil, faisant bien attention que le plus jeune de révèle rien à personne.

Végéta, lui, avait les jambes allongés sur le lit, le dos reposant contre le mur de derrière. Il serra un peu plus Bulma entre ses bras, la réconfortant de par sa présence et sa voix. Il fallut une vingtaine de minutes pour qu'il connaisse l'entière vérité et qu'il réussisse à calmer sa femme d'ordinaire si forte.

\- Tout va bien, Bulma, dit-il lentement. Je suis là.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle avant de s'endormir, bercée par la respiration calme et l'odeur de son mari.

Rien ne pourrait l'empêcher d'aller voir le trouble-fête et de lui dire ses quatre vérités. Il n'avait peut-être pas toujours été bon mais il était toujours revenus et c'était toujours repentit de ce qu'il avait fait. Alors le traiter de traître, c'était quand même injuste.

 **FIN**

* * *

Un avis ? Un commentaire ? C'est en bas !


End file.
